Knights Of Nightmares
Knights Of Nightmares (or K.o.N.) is a guild in the game of Twilight Soul and is run by: -Ryan (The Supreme Leader), -SteelFace (2nd in command), -Joseph11230 (3rd in Command) -GI-A-NI (4th in Command) -Sora (5th in Command) -Dragoona (Old Supreme Leader) . We have 5 leaders, and 1 old supreme leader who retired but gets on the game sometimes and helped. A lot of members have quit our guild for another guild and because they don't play TS anymore. K.o.N. used to have a base, it was the home of the Evil Bunnies and guild blocked, on the other side of K.o.N. Base there was a place called Sanctuary where a K.o.N. Guard stands guard. There have been information about Guild Bases returning. When the time comes, K.o.N. will get their base back, with the funds the old leaders left and donations from members to the current leader. K.o.N. was originally created by Yaratemaster. The name Knights of Nightmares was inspired from Jack Skellington from Halloween Town. Joining System Players who want to join K.o.N. can just ask any of the leaders. They will start as a Trainee and rise up their ranks by executing missions. Sub-Guild Reapers of Nightmares (R.o.N.0 is the Sub-Guild of K.o.N. Back then, players who wanted to join, needs to start as a R.o.N. first. Then work up their rank to a General before they can join K.o.N. R.o.N.'s original purpose was to train the many members of K.o.N. and keep them maintained while the original leaders of K.o.N. were not on. However, R.o.N. was closed down since many K.o.N. members started to leave the game, the Supreme Leader of K.o.N., decided that K.o.N. will need to be fully revived, before R.o.N. can be re-opened again. K.o.N. Symbols The Old and New (Current) Symbol is shown and explained Old Symbol On the left side is the Old Symbol that was made when AMN3SYS is in charge. A new one have been made few weeks after this one is made. Since K.o.N. is inspired by Jack Skellington from Halloween Town, Curly Hill is used. New and Current Symbol On the right side is the new Symbol made by AMN3SYS after the one above. It still uses Halloween Town Curly Hill Setting only it's wider and showed more of the Curly Hill area Graves. The Mark from the Symbol before became the main logo of K.o.N. added with two identically opposite KeyBlade, the Symbol "K.o.N. and the name "KNIGHTS OF NIGHTMARES" below. The moon here is shown and represented as the Light in the Dark,though K.o.N. seems to be based on Darkness, the hearts of the Knights of Nightmares still believes in Light. The surroundings may be Darkness but the truth is of Light. Both Made by our Past Leader AMN3SYS ''Members List K.o.N. members, please put your name here if you're not listed below. 1. Ryan (Rank 4, Supreme Leader) 2. Steelface (Rank 4, Second in Command) 3. Joseph 11230 (Rank 4, Third in command) 4. GI-A-NI(Rank 4, Fourth in Command) 5. Sora (Rank 4, Fifth in Command) 6. kelspel (Rank 2, Death Knight) 7. sorathekeyblader (Rank 2, Death Knight) 8. ZXSora (Rank 1, Apprentice) 9.Xaki (Rank 1, Apprentice) 8. Artie<---Awesome (Rank 3, Trainee) 9. Altair (Rank 0, Trainee) 10. Travis (Rank 0, Trainee) 'Rules of Ranking Up' Leaders put up your rule for ranking people up here: 'Ply4Funt/Ryan's Rule of Ranking People up' *To be rank 3(General) from rank 2 (Death Knight) you need to be at least level 30 and do another 10 missions *To be rank 4(Leader) from rank 3 (General) you need to be at least level 40, done 55 missions, and approval of at least 50% of the current leaders. 'MasterD's Old Rule Of Ranking Up' To rank up , you must do 10 missions and pay 10 munny and be the right lvl Rank 3 Lvl: 30 or Above Rank 4: Only if aproved by all K.o.N. leaders he's on most days after school. 'Zekrom's Old Rule of Ranking up' Rank3: You have to be in K.o.N. for 30 days. Rank4: You have to be in K.o.N. for 50 days and you need one leader spot to be open. The only way for a Leader spot to be open is if a Leader Quit. 'Dragoona and AMN3SYS Rules for Ranking up' Rank 3 : General -train x levels -kill x number of Heartlesses or Nobodies assigned -learn lower ranks how to train/fight together -Learn the rules! -Get x number of items -Leading a Guild War (If there is one) -Make missons -Train -Give out missions -Give out Paid Jobs -Assist Guild Members -To Rank Up Someone must Step down from Leadership -Approval of The Leaders to Rank up. Rank 4 : Leader/Vice Leader Access: -make missons -Give out sub-missions -Give out Paid Jobs -Assisting Guild Members -Give out missions -Assist Guild -Leading Guild Wars (If there is one) Paid Jobs (For all TS Players) Helping K.o.N. in various jobs will earn you profit. Ask a Leader and they will give you a Job to take, profit will not be as much as what the K.o.N. members are doing Sub-Missions(K.o.N. Members Only) When you are not at the right level to Rank up, you may ask for sub-missions which have nothing to do with ranking up missions. KoN members who did sub-missions will receive prizes, may be an item, an access to one of KoN's secrets,munny it definitely will be more than what we are going to give for Paid Jobs. Leaders to remember Let us remember some of our past Great Leaders......................... 'Yaratemaster' Was the creator of KON until he quit KON to join OrgXIII now he is back as "???" Started the guild, with his 2 best friends. AMN3SYS and Pain. Constructed the biggest part of the base now in 'Halloween Town' Style. Added the arcanite reaper to the base, and the black hole. His idea to create KoN was to make a title for his own. AMN3SYS came with the idea, to create to guild so more members in TS would have guild. Besides Org XVI and Shroud. ''Due to his action: -AMN3SYS is promoted to the Supreme Leader 'Pain' Was KON's old Supreme Leader but then he quit to join Shroud and became a mod ''Due to his action: none is currently known since it's an old history 'AMN3SYS' First 2nd leader of KoN, when Yaratemaster left, he became supreme leader. AMN3SYS did the most for KoN, he made the rules, paid jobs, and the updated website. + The evil bunnies is his idea. He is a member who we shouldn't forget. AMN3SYS = KoN 4evah! But then he broke rules then he left. ''Due to his action: none is currently known since it's an old history 'MasterD ' Was K.o.N.'s old 4th in Command but then he left K.o.N. to create another guild. He suggested the ideas for the Old K.o.N. Guild Base, one of his famous suggestions were the 2 Evil Bunnies residing within the lava in the Old Base ''Due to his action: ''- ''HyperBionic has been promoted to 4th in Command Source for image and and Dragoonas rules. http://members.multimania.nl/amn3sys/konrules2.html Allies & Foes '''Allies' Our allies are known as: - XIV Keyblade Knights -A-Class Soldiers -Empire of Darkness -Warriors of Light -Reapers of Nightmares -Shadow Fangs Foes Currently None Category:Guilds